


Wedding?

by PurpleSunrise



Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Shotgun Wedding, Song Lyrics, Song fic, TLOUFemslashWeek, TLOUFemslashWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: It’s Dina and Jesse’s wedding day...Song fic for the Day 5: Apocalypse Wedding promptRated T for strong language.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> TLOUFemslashWeek Day 5: Apocalypse Wedding
> 
> Song fic with lyrics from White Wedding (Billy Idol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

** Hey little sister, what have you done?  **

She looked so perfect. No one in Jackson should be able to manage to look that beautiful with the old scavenged fabric they found sewn together like that...

But on a second look, she didn’t quite look perfect... she didn’t look happy... 

** Hey little sister, who's the only one?  **

They’d always been best friends. But something wasn’t quite average about it. Folks whispered about them. Dina must have meant that she regretted that kiss, though, surely? She said “I shouldn’t have kissed you...” 

** Hey little sister, who's the Superman?  **

One time Ellie mentioned Dina’s interest in superheroes to Jesse, Jesse said she must have been talking about someone else, maybe Dina kept the enthusiasm she showed Ellie about all the stuff she was into secret from anyone who wasn’t also a dork? But she never seemed to worry about that image stuff, so it didn’t quite add up.

** Hey little sister, who's the one you want?  **

Ellie and Cat were coasting along, she’d already decided to break it off, but was going to wait until after the wedding, Cat deserved better than having to attend a wedding alone right after a breakup. Ellie had told Dina they were breaking up, and the expression on Dina’s face had been unreadable.

** Hey little sister, shotgun! **

Ellie was one of only a few people who knew that Dina was pregnant. Was she scared? She must have known that Jesse and his family would love her and the baby regardless, right? Maybe someone should tell her. Just to be sure.

** It's a nice day to start again **

Ellie would help raise a baby, if she was in the situation to do so. She hadn’t thought about it much before, and she wasn’t sure why she was thinking about it now. 

** Hey little sister, who is it you're with?  **

Jesse has the same look of near-perfection as Dina. How his mother got that suit to look so good with the materials on hand was a total mystery. He must have worked so hard at it. Yet, he looked...doubtful. 

** Hey little sister, what's your vice or wish? **

Ellie looked doubtful too...was it too late to try and figure out all the pieces her brain couldn’t put together?

** I've been away for so long  **

Ellie didn’t realise just how closed off she tended to be. So convinced that her love for Dina was one-sided. Was it too late for her to see the truth? 

** I let you go for so long **

Cat, apparently, didn’t feel quite so concerned about leaving someone broken-hearted at a wedding. Well, she would have, had the recipient of the break up not been pining for the bride. She’d had enough of it, and no one could blame her. At this point, there were only two people in this world who couldn’t see it.

** There is nothing fair in this world, baby **

Jesse had the same thought as Ellie. It pained him, but only a little. The way it pains you when a dead relationship with someone you nonetheless think a lot of pains you.

** There is nothing safe in this world **

Ellie finally saw what was obvious. It’s no better to safe than sorry. The bonfire. She should have kissed way back then. Without her blinkers to it all on, it was clear that Dina wanted them to kiss as much as she did.

** And there's nothing sure in this world **

Dina was livid. “You’re breaking up with me on our wedding day?! While I’m in my fucking wedding dress?!” 

“Dina, stop, look at me. Is this really what you want? Would you be doing this if you weren’t pregnant?”

The look on Dina’s face probably should have killed Jesse. It certainly would have killed a lesser man.

“I don’t think you want this. I don’t think you want me. Not as a husband at least.”

“What the fuck are you—“

“Think about this. You want a father for our kid? You have one, with or without this.”

This was the first time Dina let him take a breath without shouting at him.

“You want a grandmother and grandfather who will adore the kid, an set of in-laws who have your back regardless? You have that. You have no chance of unhaving that, frankly.”

“We’re both trying to do the right thing here. That’s how we ended up here, both of us, by trying to do the right thing. But this isn’t the only way to do the right thing. And this isn’t what either of us wants.”

** And there's nothing pure in this world **

News travels fast in Jackson. And there were no shortage of women who would go from subtly eyeing up the groom to not-so-subtly coming on to “runaway groom” within mere days.

** Look for something left in this world **

Her voice was breathless and emotional.

“Dina.”

In a tone that felt like more she’d come home from a war than simply walked into a church, she heard a reply.

“Ellie.”

** Start again **

We can make this work. We all know there’s more than one type of family that works. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on Tumblr @PurpleSunriseFanFic
> 
> Any other creators interested in taking part, see the series notes for details of the TLOUFemslashWeek prompts and blog.


End file.
